Love on the Hellmouth
by zigpal
Summary: Buffy discovers a new, unexpected love. Will she be brave enough to accept it?


Disclaimer: They are Joss' toys. I'm just playing with them.

Spoilers (per se): Season 3 after Lovers' Walk, but The Wish never happened.

AN1: Written for the 3rd Annual International Day of Femslash.

AN2: Thanks for the save, M.

Buffy loved Willow and Xander. That was why they got a stern lecture from her for what they did to Oz and Cordelia. At least Willow got lucky; Oz forgave her. Cordelia wanted nothing more to do with Xander. That was okay for Xander, especially after Faith made him her favorite HH scratcher.

Faith was another story altogether. Buffy loved the fact there was someone in Sunnydale who knew what it was like to be a Slayer, but lately, she had been getting on Buffy's nerves by continually teasing her about Cordelia.

Ever since Homecoming, Faith seemed to think Cordelia Chase has a crush on Buffy. It wasn't that Buffy hadn't ever had feelings for girls, but having feelings for and doing something about them were two different things. Cordelia had made life at Sunnydale High hard on Buffy in the beginning, but once she found out what Sunnydale was really like, she had more respect for Buffy. Buffy wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize that.

Unfortunately, Buffy's Slayer test happened. She found out Giles had been poisoning her when he told her what was going on. Cordelia came into the library to get some books to research a paper, and she gave Buffy a ride home. She was nice and didn't ask any questions, even offering to stay with her. Buffy refused; it had been a long day and she just wanted to be with her mom.

Of course, that didn't happen.

By the time the test was over, Giles wasn't a favorite among the Scoobies even though Buffy came to his defense. Faith had "fun" training with Giles for the couple of days it took Buffy to get her strength back. Buffy felt a little bad for him but not much. She may have forgiven Giles, but she still enjoyed watching Faith pummel him.

Finally, thought, the weekend arrived. Buffy planned on sleeping in until her mom woke her up to tell her Cordelia was downstairs, ready to take her shopping for her birthday present. Buffy had gotten all her presents from the rest of the gang (she could have killed Faith when she opened her and found out her Sister Slayer bought her a vibrator). Buffy just assumed Cordelia didn't get her anything.

Once she showered and got dressed, she headed for the kitchen to grab something quick to eat. Cordelia explained breakfast was the first part of her gift. She must have been forewarned by Joyce because they ended up at a place with a breakfast buffet.

As they set their trays on the table, Buffy decided to see what Cordelia's plans were. "So, where are you taking me to get my present?" She didn't expect Cordelia would give her any answers, but she had to try.

Cordelia merely gave Buffy a smile. "I've actually already bought it so we're heading over to my house where I will give it to you."

Buffy's Inner Faith was giving her all kinds of dirty thoughts about Cordelia bought her. Realistically, though, Buffy figured it was something her mom or Willow suggested. Breakfast was over rather quickly since their topics of conversation were limited. They _were _ in public.

Buffy had seen Chase Manor many times when she was patrolling, but to actually go through the gates was a first. Cordelia drove behind the house and parked next to a smaller building by the pool. Buffy remembered back to her country club days and knew this was the pool house. So, Cordelia wasn't exactly living with her parents. She wondered if it was because Cordelia didn't want her folks to buzzkill any possible smoochies with potential suitors.

Cordelia reached over and pulled a scarf from the glove compartment and smiled at Buffy. "Okay, I want you to put this on, so it won't ruin your surprise."

"Sure." She had gone this far, so if Cordelia wanted to surprise her, Buffy would indulge her.

Cordelia led Buffy out of the car and into the pool house. Right away, Buffy's senses told her Cordelia _was_ living out here since the place smelled exactly like her. She didn't get to let her senses out any further, though, as Cordelia sat her down in a chair and placed a box in her lap.

"Can I take my blindfold off now?" The present in her lap wasn't much of a surprise, but Buffy gave Cordelia points for trying.

"Not yet." Cordelia's voice was distant which told Buffy she was in another room. She let her hands roam over the package in her lap.

It was definitely a box with clothes in it. Her mom had gotten her enough clothes for Christmas for Buffy to know what it felt like. Since she had time, she decided to use the skills Giles taught to see if she could get a hint of what Cordelia had planned. Before Buffy could get started, the clicking heels interrupted her.

"Are you ready, Buffy?" Buffy nodded. "Okay, you can pull the blindfold off."

She pulled it over her head – and her jaw dropped. Cordelia Chase was standing in front of her wearing only bikini bottoms and a pointed Happy Birthday hat. She had seen Cordelia's breasts before since they had gym together. Seeing them like this put them in a different light.

"Are you going to open your present or not?" Buffy was confused until she remembered she still had the package in her lap. She pulled on the ribbon and let it fall over her lap as she pulled the top off the box.

"Um… Cordy, there are just bottoms in here." Buffy wasn't sure how comfortable she felt about being so exposed around her classmate. She had tanned topless when she lived in LA – when she was by herself.

"Well yeah, you get those pesky tan lines with bikini tops. Besides, I've seen your breasts before." The look Cordelia gave Buffy made her cheeks heat up. "You can use the bathroom to change, and I'll be outside by the pool when you're ready.

Buffy stayed seated until Cordelia left and then went into the bathroom. While she changed, she tried to figure out what her present really was. She folded her clothes and placed them on the toilet seat and took her _bathing suit_ out of its box. What she found underneath made her gasp. It was a pair of Versace sunglasses. She didn't even want to know how much they cost. She simply put them on and headed outside.

For the second time that day, Buffy's jaw dropped. Cordelia's breasts now glistened with suntan lotion.

"You didn't think I just got you the bathing suit, did you?" The question snapped Buffy out of her stupor.

"Until after I took it out of the box." Of course, Buffy's Inner Faith told her maybe Cordelia's breasts were a present, too.

"I'll let you do your front before having you do my back." Cordelia handed Buffy the suntan lotion as she sat down in the lounge chair beside her friend.

As Buffy patrolled that night, she couldn't help thinking about what Faith had been telling her about Cordelia. Of course, the couple vampires and lone demon had other thoughts flowing through her mind, too. As she wrapped up her normal route, Buffy remembered Cordelia's parents were out of town. She extened her sweep in the direction of the brunette's house.

She had no idea how long she had been standing outside the gates of Cordelia's house, staring at the intercom. Buffy finally sucked up enough courage to reach out and push the button, hoping Cordelia hadn't gone to sleep yet.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Even though she was expecting it, the sound of Cordelia's voice made Buffy jump.

"Yeah, I was just checking to make sure you were okay." That was a lie, but Buffy's courage was wavering too much to tell the truth.

"Come on up; I'll make you something to eat." Buffy heard the buzzer and walked in as the gates opened.

Buffy took deep and cleansing breaths as she headed up the long driveway. She wasn't sure what to expect after this afternoon. All they had done was tan and swim. Topless, but nothing else happened. Cordelia opened the door as Buffy came up.

"Do I need to do any fixing while you eat?" Yep, even Cordelia Chase got in on the post-patrol Slayer stitch ups.

"Nope, nothing laid a finger on me." Buffy was glad it was dark since she made herself blush.

"Darn." Cordelia smiled as she led Buffy to the bar where a plate of pizza sat. "What? I may not have seemed like I wanted to be at the research parties, but I paid attention to what you liked to eat."

"Thank you, Cor." Hopping up on the stool, Buffy unloaded the weapons from her pockets.

While Buffy ate, Cordelia made sure Buffy's drink was never empty. They talked about Buffy's patrol which helped her take her time with her food. The longer she was there, the less Buffy wanted to leave once she was finished eating.

As she took her last bite, Buffyfelt Cordy's arms wrap around her stomach. "Now that we've fed your Hungry, how about I get started on your other H?" Cordelia's hands dropped to Buffy's thighs and she spun Buffy's stool around. "Why don't you call your mom and tell her you're sleeping over?"


End file.
